Saving The People Who Save People
Saving The People Who Save People is the first and second episodes of Mighty Med. Plot Kaz and Oliver are at a comic book store and after Kaz does a stupid stunt, he causes them to get stuck in a space shuttle. They are sent to the hospital where he sees a man that looks like the superhero, Blue Tornado, and Kaz forces Oliver to follow him. Oliver, by pulling a random plunger to gain balance, discovers a secret puzzle and is able to complete it as it is the symbol for Caduceo, the Legendary Healer of Superheroes, and Kaz pushes a button which opens a doorway leading to Mighty Med, a hospital for superheroes where they encounter Alan Diaz, an annoying teenager, his uncle Horace Diaz, a doctor, and Skylar Storm, a superpowered girl doctor who takes an instant liking to Oliver. Meanwhile, Jordan, who Kaz and Oliver promised to help with her science project and promised that they'd keep Gus away from her. However, they leave Mighty Med and plan on going back to see a surgery. However, Jordan meets up with them and then Gus arrives. Kaz and Oliver use the excuse that Oliver's grandmother's house is on Fire Creek Drive, and they need to go to check the fire alarms, because it is on fire. But they are actually going back to Mighty Med to see the surgery take place. Later, Oliver and Kaz are in the operating room with Tecton, who was injured by Megahertz with a stop sign. Kaz decides that he wants to prove himself and takes the stop sign out of Tecton's chest. Oliver is angered, under thoughts of getting fired because of his friend's knack of messing things up, but Kaz says his chest will heal with Tecton's healing factor. In the time thought, it doesn't. Kaz decides to go to the comic store to find out anything about Tecton while Oliver keeps out the staff operating the surgery. However, at the comic book store, Kaz can't find anything, until Jordan, who is angered for Kaz and Oliver leaving her with Gus and not helping with the science project. Kaz apologizes and leaves her again. He also admits that ''he ''was the one to eat the last cupcake at her birthday party, not her sister. Meanwhile, Jordan and Gus are building the robot at school and Gus destroys it by trying to sit on it because he misheard and thought that it was a rowboat. Back at Mighty Med, Oliver and Kaz have an argument when Alan comes in. He discovers what happened to Tecton and the staff comes in too. Oliver tells Kaz to remember everything about Tecton and he finds out what's wrong. After saving Tecton, they see that on the news for superheroes that Alan told them what happened. Horace tells Alan that anybody could be watching and know that Tecton is wounded. Alan says that nobody will know before Megahertz arrives. Megahertz is attacked by the soldiers but he electrocutes them and defeats them. However, Skylar attempts to insult Megahertz to defeat him, as well as using her powers. Kaz and Oliver provide back-up using a bedpan and a stop sign, but Skylar does most of the work. After the battle, Kaz and Oliver officially earn their jobs at Mighty Med. In the end, Kaz and Oliver make it on time to present their robot. Kaz took a 'souvenir' from Megahertz and implants it into their robot, making it fly and shoot electricity, surprising the entire class.